Ichigo
}} is one of the main characters in DARLING in the FRANXX series. She's a Parasite with codename "015" of Thirteenth Plantation. She has a crush on Hiro. She is the official leader of Squad 13. She rides the Delphinium with Goro. Appearance Ichigo is a shorter girl with a cocky gleam in her soft green eyes. She has straight, razor-cut blue hair that mostly covers her right eye with a white hair clip holding back the bangs on her left side. Personality An honor student seen as a natural-born leader. She is childhood friends with Hiro and cares about his well being, despite her cool demeanor. Her FRANXX partner is Goro. Plot Episode 1: Alone and Lonesome She was raised in the same orphanage along with Hiro, Goro and Naomi. In fact, Hiro named her at the orphanage. Ichigo attended the welcoming ceremony alongside the other parasites thus becoming an official pistil. Ichigo is leader of the Parasites. Ichigo and Goro were about to ceremonially pilot the Delphinium, when a sudden klaxosaur attack interrupted the ceremony. She, Goro and the Delphinium were almost vaporized were it not for the timely rescue of Zero Two and Hiro piloting the Strelizia. Episode 2: What It Means to Connect When Nana was looking for volunteers to test Hiro's ability to pilot a FranXX in a mock battle, Zero Two volunteered. This was strongly opposed by Ichigo. As the leader of the Parasites, she vetoed Zero Two's proposition effectively taking her place as Hiro's temporary partner. During the mock battle. Ichigo and Hiro reached 100% on the compatibility rating, higher than any other pairing amongst the Parasites (even that of Ichigo-Goro). Due to unknown reasons, Ichigo and Hiro got "de-synced" shortly after making Delphinium walk towards Argentia. Ichigo inquires Hiro into what Zero Two did in order to "awaken his abilities". Hiro could not recall any of it, but he remembers the kiss. Although previously unknown to the concept of a kiss, she kissed Hiro, which Hiro remarked "I don't feel a thing, It didn't work". This put Ichigo on the brink off tears only to be prevented by the Argentia's attack. Forcing Ichigo to pilot Delphinium by herself against the orders of Nana. This led to Hiro and Ichigo losing the mock battle and Hiro being grounded once again. Hiro apologises but Ichigo tells him not, implying it wasn't his fault. Ichigo breaks into tears and glances back at Hiro, silently telling herself "You were awful!". Episode 3: Fighting Puppet Relationships Hiro Hiro and Ichigo are childhood friends and worries mutually for the well-being of the other. It is presumed that Ichigo has feelings for Hiro, as she is very protective of him and is jealous of Hiro riding with Zero Two, but due to her upbringing she doesn't fully understand her feelings and doesn't understand why seeing the two of them together hurts her so much. Though she comes around to accept it. Goro Goro is Ichigo's FRANXX co-pilot. He often supports Ichigo's actions and decisions, and is able to calm her down when she has a breakdown. Zorome Futoshi Mitsuru Zero Two Ichigo first saw Zero Two carrying a limp Hiro out of her Strelizia. Nana told her that she is a klaxosaur-human hybrid with the APE Special Forces Unit. The next morning she warned Hiro to distance himself from Zero Two. She was rumoured to be the "Partner Killer", in that none of her partners ever survive more than 3 rides with her. During breakfast, she is visibly uncomfortable with Zero Two being around Hiro and is in shock when Zero Two refers to Hiro as "Darling", although not knowing the meaning of the word. She later encounters Zero Two in the hangar. Ichigo warns Zero Two to "stay away" from Hiro so he doesn't get hurt. Zero Two retorts "What are you to my darling?", to which Ichigo replies she is the squad leader. Zero Two licks her and say that she is "sweet" and that she likes how Ichigo tastes. When being allowed to take Hiro for a ride in the mock battle, Zero Two told Ichigo to take care of her "Darling", to which Ichigo reacted coldly. Later it has been seen that Ichigo now cares about Zero Two, and even said she’s part of her team. Miku Kokoro Ikuno The two have been good friends since they were children. Ichigo reassures Ikuno that she can connect and pilot Chlorophytum again, and Ikuno blushes at the statement. She then recalls this moment before she connects and activates Chlorophytum before setting off to battle a Klaxosaur. Hachi Nana Naomi Dr. FRANXX Papa Etymology * Ichigo's nickname may use some of the numeral's readings from her real name "Code:015": ichi from |ichi}} and go from |go}}. * Sharing the same name pun scheme with other characters, 'Ichigo' is also Japanese for 'strawberry'. Etymology Gallery Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female